


无题

by 海盗船长哇哈哈 (zhanbaiba)



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)
Genre: M/M, “对饮”, 展白吧大逃猜, 展白衍生, 端午节, 高延宗攻, 高演受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/%E6%B5%B7%E7%9B%97%E8%88%B9%E9%95%BF%E5%93%87%E5%93%88%E5%93%88
Summary: 百度展白吧2014端午节大逃猜活动作品





	无题

少无适俗韵，性本爱丘山，误落尘网中，一去三十年。  
青山脉脉不语，天色莽莽如洗，山花好似浣纱少女动人的唇色，或是她们削葱白的指尖。  
江边栈道尽处有座临水的四方小亭，周围生长着蒲苇，岸上有棵蓝花楹，像一蓬紫色祥云，草帘被煦风撩动。  
白衣翩跹的男子眉眼温润华美，玉琢的手指轻巧地拈起糕点上落着的一瓣紫色，伸出窗外使其随风飘摇入水，丽日下他的手指更是白得透明。  
对座的年轻人目光雀跃欢欣像个顽童，卷发在脑后随着薰风跳动，眼睛亮亮的盯着白衣人的嘴唇。  
“小叔叔……”年轻人往前凑了凑。  
男子浅笑着将白软的糕点塞到他嘴边，年轻人啊呜一口吞下，眼神却没离开，最后顺势吮了一下男子的指尖，那人眉心微蹙无可奈何地微笑着转开头去看那大好河山。  
“你都不看我……”年轻人鼓着腮帮子装可怜。  
“延宗，别闹。”  
男子努力地板着脸，但是在阳光下水色潋滟的眸子，和调养得当所以有了些血色的，嘴角一贯上扬的唇，让他怎么看起来都很软。啊……小叔叔就是个温柔到不行的人啊。年轻人笑弯了眉眼猛地凑过去在男子的颈间处嗅了一下。  
“雀舌花的味道。”  
“……”对上太过明亮直接富有侵略性的成年兽类般的眼睛，高演觉得脸烫的有点不好了。  
高延宗略略收回不加修饰的热烈眼神，拿起桌上的竹卮往盉中倒酒，浅琥珀色带点微翠的液体看起来很漂亮。  
“试试？”高延宗把其中一杯推到高演面前，自己把另一杯一饮而尽。  
高演迟疑了不疾不徐地举起杯子。  
“菖蒲酒？”还未入口就嗅到了些许甜香。  
“是的啊，六年陈。”  
六年前的初夏，正是高演和高延宗双双隐退的时候。  
高演唇角笑出了菖蒲酒的甜味，缓缓昂首饮尽。  
“阿演，我们一起酿女儿红吧！”看着高演手指拍打着桌面，高延宗忽然眼神一亮。  
“你有子嗣吗？”高演愣了一下。  
“没有子嗣便不能酿了吗？那我们酿的就叫做老头红呗？等到我们天命花甲古稀耄耋之年拿出来，一定能卖个好价钱啊。”  
“你还稀罕这身外之物的吗？”高演的笑像开出了雀舌花，静悄悄地带着诱人探寻的香气。  
“你说不稀罕，我就不稀罕咯。”高延宗蹭到他的小叔叔身边，“那我们就酿一坛，不，十坛老头红，到时候老得走不动了，就拿去卖咯。”  
“还不是要卖啊？”高延宗眼睛一睁一眨巴。  
高演把人一下子抱住：“要卖啦要卖啦——然后买个大棺材，我们埋在一起，好不好？”  
“好。”微笑着回抱住眼前的年轻人，他的肩膀已经很宽阔了。  
当轩知槿茂，向水觉芦香。  
只愿君心似我心，定不负，相思意。


End file.
